7 hal
by akanemori
Summary: Rin Kagamine tertawa sinis "Justru kamulah yang akan tumbang duluan, Len." Moncong senapannya ia arahkan menuju saudara kembarnya sendiri, dengan tegas. Telunjuknya menarik pelatuk. #BrilliantWords:Rainbow


**Prompt: Yellow—city subways**

**Karena prompt sebelumnya serius semua, prompt kali ini diusahakan ada secuil hiburan (entah masuk prompt atau ga) :D**

**Wait, pas 7 kan? Oke, selamat membaca**

* * *

**7 Hal**

* * *

—**Parody Hitman**

Len mundur satu langkah dua langkah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menuruni pelipisnya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda "Berhentilah Rin, kau tidak akan sanggup melawanku,"

Di hadapan Len, Rin Kagamine tertawa sinis "Justru kamulah yang akan tumbang duluan, Len." Moncong senapannya ia arahkan menuju saudara kembarnya sendiri, dengan tegas. Telunjuknya menarik pelatuk.

Suara deru air membelah hiruk-piruk kota. Tepat mengenai Len. "Uhuk… Rin…" Len menggenggam kemejanya yang basah. Di sela-sela gedung pencakar langit, Len dan Rin justru berlagak bak mafia gagal dengan senapan air.

"Rasakan, Len!"

* * *

—**Menunggu**

Rin menatap Len lurus tanpa kedip. White frappe-nya dibiarkan mengepul begitu saja di tangannya. Len sendiri sibuk mengunyah salah satu paket cemilan saku dari restoran siap saji terdekat—sepaket hamburger plus kentang goreng. Tiada percakapan diantara kedua saudara serahim itu, mereka hanya membisu sembari menunggu sang kereta yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke sekolah terkasih.

"Kenapa dari sekian-ribu orang di kota ini, harus kamu yang menunggui kereta bersamaku?" Rin akhirnya menggerutu. Ah, untung saja di dekat-dekat situ terdapat restoran cepat saji yang buka 24 jam, sehingga kemurkaan Rin mereda.

"Kenapa? Kita kan saudara, apa salahnya berangkat bareng?" Len melemparkan pertanyaan dengan polosnya. Satu bungkus kentang goreng sudah habis dicerna lambungnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja, biasanya kamu kesianga—Lupakan saja, pasti kamu memiliki maksud tersembunyi," Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya kereta. Jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Apa lagi mau anak kuning satu ini?

"Rin memang pandai! Aku kan mau nyontek peer matematika kemarin, masih ingat?"

* * *

—**ponsel**

Len berjalan melewati hiruk-piruk orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan hati-hati. Ia menggenggam berkas-berkas tebal dengan erat, ia berani bertaruh bahwa sekarang ia tampak konyol dengan berkas menutupi wajahnya. Berkali-kali ia bergumam 'maaf' pada setiap orang yang ia tabrak.

"Len! Kalau kamu perlu bantuan, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?"

Suara cempreng khas saudarinya semakin terdengar jelas. Sosok gadis berambut blonde dengan pita kelinci berada persis di depan Len. Ia memungut beberapa berkas dari tangan Len, sekarang Len bisa melihat jalan yang ia lewati.

"Mau memanggil dengan apa?"

Pertanyaan polos meluncur dari bibir Len, membuat Rin ingin sekali menikam saudaranya "Ponsel lah! Ponsel!" Rin menggerutu beberapa kali, pasalnya ia sudah menghubungi Len sembilan kali dan tidak ada jawaban dari panggilan itu.

"Ponselku jatuh ke sungai,"

Rin mingkem.

* * *

—**Kau tidak apa-apa?**

'BRUKH'

Rin menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Len yang tengah mencium terotoar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Len? Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?" Rin membantu Len berdiri.

Len mendongak dan mengibaskan poninya "Aku terjatuh karena pesonamu—"

'KRES'

—Rin tidak tahan untuk menginjaknya.

* * *

—**Angin**

Len duduk terdiam, dahinya mengkerut. Tidak, tidak terasa. Suasana sekitar masih saja panas, Len harus segera mencairkannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menganyunkan poninya. Ah, Len menoleh ke belakang, tempat saudari kembarnya berada.

"Rin, bisa kencangkan lagi kipasannya?"

* * *

—**kamu sudah mau pergi?**

Rin menatap Len dengan sendu "Len, apa kamu yakin akan pergi jauh?"

Len tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam. Terpaku ditempatnya.

"Apakah kamu akan meninggalkanku disini?" tanya Rin lagi, matanya berkaca.

Lagi-lagi Len terdiam. Ia mencengkram tasnya dengan kuat.

"Lalu, nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku disini?" Rin tidak sanggup lagi. Ia terisak.

—"Rin, aku hanya pindah ke kamar apartemen sebelah, kok"

* * *

—**Dapet?**

Len menyandarkan dagunya. Suasana taman kota masih saja ramai dan panas. Seakan ia bisa meleleh karena suhu di kota itu. Rin menggerutu dan duduk tepat di sebelah Len.

"Dapet dari Kaito-senpai?" tanya Len, Rin menggeleng "Dia terlalu pelit saat suhu kota seperti ini, kau sendiri?"

"Aku susah menemukan kepala merah muda diantara kerumunan orang seperti ini, apalagi cuacanya sedang tidak mendukung," jawab Len seadanya.

Cuaca cerah tanpa setitik awan dengan suhu yang ekstrim membuat dua Kagamine itu mau tidak mau harus memalak teman-temannya. Tapi sayangnya dewi fortuna punya dendam kesumat dengan mereka.

* * *

**[fin]**


End file.
